


Sue Me!

by whewww_ok2



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Assistant Kihyun, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, CEO AU, CEO Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Eventual Feelings, Intimidating Boss, Jooheon Clueless Delivery Man, Kihyun stands up to Shownu, M/M, Mean Shownu, Possible smut, Sexy I.M, Shownu has noticed Kihyun's ass, Shownu x Kihyun - Freeform, Top Lee Jooheon, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Workplace AU, ceo changkyun, company au, drunk shownu, lowkey abusive shownu, one sided feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whewww_ok2/pseuds/whewww_ok2
Summary: Hyunwoo is a top CEO at the company SHOWNU CO, meaning all the companies want in. Including the company IMIM.A man from IMIM shows up at Shownu CO. ready for a proposition, but Shownu is quick to say no.In result the man gets injured by Shownu, and Shownu decides to make a deal so no charges apply to him.As they meet together, Shownu slowly starts to realize that this man is hard not to fall for.Mr. I.M, the CEO of IMIM, has been experiencing issues with his orders ever since his company switched to a new delivery service. Once he decides to finally confront the man from the delivery service, he decides to pursue him instead.Will Shownu Co partner up with IMIM Company? How will the delivery service man react to this 'confrontation'?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is trash but you know what, whatever! I hope you enjoy this thing I've decided to write, it's a little boring in the beginning but necessary for the setup. Also Hyunwoo goes by Shownu in this story because it's his company name. (He wants to match with his company. future: he might let a certain someone call him by his actual name.)  
> Also I'm not good at all with business stuff so if you see an error or something that doesn't make sense, pretend it does :3

<https://images.app.goo.gl/z6JeUDSCr7jVqaEZA> Kihyun's appearance.

<https://images.app.goo.gl/uirqt7BiDLeCcdjW9> \- Shownu's appearance.

  


````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“Tell them they’ll see the rapture before they ever get my company in their hands.” 

The halls were busy with employees and interns. Shownu was running unexceptionally late to a meeting because his irksome assistant decided to disable his alarm. The assistant was trying to persuade the CEO to partner up with a company that was a few cities away.

“Mr. Shownu, I feel this would be the most reasonable offer, considering the charts and-”

Shownu reached out his palms and snatched the irritating man by his collar. 

“Minhyuk, I urge you to not let another word leak through your lips or I’ll use the back of your head as my personal sweat rag and ring out your neck.” 

The assistant hinged his jaw shut immediately, as his neck coiled painfully. Minhyuk’s body tensed up to the point where it hurt, and his teeth clacked together like iron bars. 

The hallways atmosphere changed from casual to somber as everyone scurried back to their paperwork and unattended phone calls. 

Shownu had released his grasp on Minhyuk’s collar and began striding down the hallway, his personal staff not far behind. As Shownu arrived at the meeting doors, he fixed his tie quickly and smoothed down his white blouse. He could feel the presence of his staff itching down his neck, and his temper was slowly boiling to the top.

“Back up!” Shownu growled, not turning to face any of his pathetic and nosy employees. He reached out his broad hands and pushed the doors open to the designated room. 

Shownu’s staff that sat around the meeting table turned their heads quickly to him with fearful expressions. Shownu arched his eyebrow, and placed his attention where his own chair and podium sat. 

A young, short, darked haired man stood at his podium, a nervous, thinned lip smile on his face. 

“Get this man out of my building. Now!” 

“Sir, please.” Minhyuk gently grabbed onto Shownu’s broad shoulder. Shownu quickly shrugged it off, turning around and slamming the door open to leave. The short man at the podium relaxed his face, tightly gripping his folders with his propositions in it. 

“Mr. Shownu! Ah-” The man at the podium ran after Shownu, tripping over a few rolling chairs and legs. Shownu was already angrily pacing to his office verbally cursing to everyone who greeted him. Once Shownu’s hand threw open the door to his office, he slammed it shut creating a loud thud that rang throughout his company.

What Shownu didn’t know was he had slammed the door shut right on the man that had been ready to present. The man was knocked down by the wood door, a loud ring accompanying his ear and a sharp pain that sent through his brain. He slightly yelped clutching onto his head as his papers made its way in the air. A few eyes were set on the poor man who had been hit, and he felt ever so embarrassed. 

“I'm so sorry Mr. Yoo. Let me help you.” Minhyuk was standing in front of him, reaching a small yet delicate hand towards him. Kihyun accepted it, wobbling while trying to find the strength to pull himself up. Once he got to his feet, he smiled and bowed. 

“Thank you, Minhyuk. I should take my leave.” Kihyun turned to leave,

“Hey!” A hand grabbed at him again.

“I don't know why he reacted like that. I didn’t think he would realize that you were from the company. I really do apologize.” Minhyuk bowed.

“It’s ok. I know Mr. Shownu isn’t the easiest to communicate with when he isn't interested.” Kihyun tried his best to ignore his throbbing head as he spoke his words carefully. 

“I’ll have Shownu apologize soon. I hope you guys figure something out.” Minhyuk was now smiling. 

“Thank you, but I have no intentions on giving up on this proposition, and I’m sure Mr. I.M would say the same. I look forward to seeing you soon.” Kihyun bowed, finally leaving the place.

Minhyuk only sighed, feeling bad for the employee.

Mr Yoo Kihyun had been trying to talk with Shownu since the beginning of the month. He was a part of the IMIM Company, a wealthy business that makes profits from various things such as cable service, selling electronics, even plumbing services. IMIM Company had been trying to partner up with Shownu since the beginning of the year, only now have they been sending in people to represent them. Shownu Co. is the biggest company in the region, making many companies reach out for collaborations and sponsorship. Shownu Co, was on almost every billboard, and their brand is practically on everything you owned.

As Kihyun took his leave, Minhyuk found himself knocking at the angry CEO’s office door. 

“What.” Shownu’s deep voice bellowed.

“May I come in? It’s Minhyuk.” 

“Come.”

The door opened and a slightly tense Minhyuk entered. The lights were dimmer, only a lamp radiating on Shownu’s tan skin, and his hair which was a bit out of place. Shownu had his reading glasses on his face, and a small glass beverage in his right hand. As the glass left Shownu’s hand, Minhyuk immediately ducked, face pressed up into his clipboard. The glass shattered against the wall, causing Minhyuk to cover his ears.

“You fooled me again Minhyuk.” Shownu was calm in his voice, looking down at the papers on his desk.

“I know sir, it’s just I thought this would be a great opportunity and I tried telling you this morning that they were coming to meet you-”

“Enough. Didn’t I tell you not to bring any of those unethical dogs into this building? You know how much I hate I.M and how his people handle things.” 

“Sir, I really do apologize but I think you are missing a great opportunity.” 

Shownu remained silent, not looking up from his work. 

“Anyway. I’m not here to tell you how to do your job, I am just here to inform you that one of the employees from IMIM got hurt.” Mihyuk thinned his lips

“Ok? You are bringing this to my attention because?” Shownu scoffed and continued, “He dares to call them employees, more like goons. They can’t even communicate properly when dealing with top companies. Unprofessional, really.”

“Mr. Shownu, the injury was made on our behalf.”

“Pardon?” Shownu was now peeking up, the glasses magnifying his eyes.

“When you slammed the door,” Minhyuk began to take a few steps away from Shownu, “It hit Mr. Yoo right in the face. I’m sure a concussion was present, and I think I spotted blood camouflaged in his hair.”

“What are you?! A fucking nurse?! Get me their number now! And if I get sued even one penny, your ass is fired.” Shownu sprinted from his seat, breaking out in a sweat. He reached over to his personal phone to get ready to dial whatever number he needed. 

Minhyuk quickly and illegally looked up the IMIM Comp.’s employee info, and found the number he needed. He quickly read it off to Shownu, and he began to dial it. 

Once the phone was up to his ear, he placed his vacant hand on the desk shifting all his weight. With each ring, Shownu began to get irritated.

It picked up.

Kihyun had been at the pharmacy part of the market, picking up ibuprofen and aspirin for his headache. His phone went off while he was rinsing the dried blood out of hair in the market's public bathroom. It was an unknown number, but he decided to accept. 

“Hello. Who is this?” 

  
  


“Mr. Shownu. from Shownu Co. We need to talk.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr Im is introduced here. I love I.M. him and shownu are tied right now for my bias idk who to pick grrrr. enjooyy

IM-<https://images.app.goo.gl/PgTbRRKH5ZNK7f78A>

Jooheon with this hair (imagine him in some delivery outfit)- <https://images.app.goo.gl/WAc4UjCL7p5yqKT48>

“Sorry, as much as I loved to, I'm not feeling the greatest, and I have to attend a meeting with my employer.” Kihyun was finished with rinsing his hair in a public bathroom sink, leaving his phone on speaker. 

“Uh, Mr Yoo. I heard you got hurt on behalf of my company.” Shownu cleared his throat.

Kihyun paused after throwing away his bloodied paper towels.So they did tell him. Kihyun felt embarrassed, quickly laughing in an awkward manner.

“I wanted to ask if you were alright.” 

Those words almost made Kihyun jump. Kihyun couldn’t help but think: Does he feel bad for me? Is he trying to apologize? Perhaps, he likes me?

“Mr. Yoo?” The deep voice pulled him out of his interrogations. 

“Ah yes, I’m fine. Although it did cause a bit of bleeding,” Kihyun laughed awkwardly and continued, “I just have a massive headache is all.” Kihyun nodded as if he was satisfied with his wording. 

“Now, I hope I dont cause any problems with your boss, I really didn’t mean to injure you. Perhaps you would leave out the interactions we had today from Mr. I.M? Or anyone at that…” 

Kihyun was now confused. Why is Shownu calling him in the first place? Why couldn't he tell the boss what happened. 

“May I ask why?” Kihyun finally took the phone off speaker, raising it to his ear. 

“I just, I don’t want to cause anything between your boss, and I wouldn’t want you to feel embarrassed in front of your superiors if you told them that you practically got a face full of shit.” 

“Oh.” Kihyun nodded. 

“What if I decide to tell him anyway?” Kihyun smirked.

“Mr.Yoo, how does this sound? If you don’t tell your boss, I’ll sit down with you and listen to your propositions.” Shownu regretted every word that he spoke. Surely it can't be this serious? If he sues, it probably won't be much, considering if they are even 

smart enough to sue.

“Deal!” Kihyun overexerted his voice. He immediately shut his mouth, eyes wide in shock.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scream..” Kihyun laughed again. 

“I’ll text the meeting details soon.” Shownu muttered, and hung up quickly.

“I hate the kid already.” Shownu rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.

“I’ll go and get an appointment ready. I’ll be back.” Minhyuk bowed and left the room.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  


Kihyun sat at the meeting tables, facing his young angry boss. 

“I have a delivery coming. When it gets here, I am going to bring the delivery man in and we are going to sort out,” IM took a deep breath before raising his voice, “Why the fuck you morons can’t put in a simple order without getting it wrong!” 

Everyone’s shoulders tensed up on sync, and I.M was now panting. 

Kihyun should've took the offer to talk with Shownu, because I.M’s screaming was only making his head throb worse. 

A ring on the intercom rang through the building, _“Mr. I.M, your delivery has arrived.”_

I.M smirked, bringing his tongue over his lips. “It’s embarrassing how I'm half you old pigs’ age, yet I still know how to do things right.” I.M walked over to the intercom speaking into it, “Send him in.” I.M’s voice rasped, and no one could deny the sexiness he radiated. 

Kihyun wasn’t surprised at I.M’s behavior. I.M was always strict and had a bad temper, no filter attached to him. He hoped he wouldn’t ask him about the progress of the partnership offer with Shownu Co. He didn’t feel like having a conversation with his boss, none other than making up a stupid excuse on why he had a flimsy bandage around his head.. 

A knock at the door made everyone’s head turn, and in stepped a blacked hair man in some kind of posh delivery service uniform. I.M cleared his throat, and clicked his tongue soon after.

“What am I doing here?” The man asked.

I.M looked him up and down, tongue poking at his cheek.

“What’s your name?” I.M made his voice deeper than usual.

“I’m Jooheon..Listen I have more packages to deliver so-”

“Jooheon. I like it.” I.M purred, running a jeweled hand through his own black hair.

Everyone’s expression shifted to confused. Kihyun was trying not to laugh. Mr. I.M seemed to take a liking to the delivery man. 

“So Mr. Jooheon,” I.M slowly strided towards Jooheon, not breaking eye contact. He reached his hand out to Jooheon, placing it on his shoulder before opening up his mouth again. “We had a few incidents where orders have been wrong, perhaps you would like to sort it out with my staff?” 

“To tell you the truth, I wouldn’t. Maybe contact my boss or something? Leave a bad review? I don’t know. I don't pack the shit, I just deliver.” Jooheon began to walk back to the doors. 

At this point the interactions had become a show for those who sat at the meeting table. Could I.M be any less discrete?

“Wait.” I.M pulled out some cash, “I haven’t tipped you.” He got close to the Jooheon’s face.

“Actually I received the tip before I-” I.M grabbed Jooheon’s jaw like his hands were talons. The medal of his rings were cold as they pressed against Jooheon’s skin. 

“We are putting on a nice show for my staff. I hope you don’t mind.” I.M motioned his head to his staff. 

Everyone avoided eye contact at the mention.

“Uh.. I got to go.” Jooheon turned his face away from I.M’s grip, face distorted into disgust, and walked through the doors. 

“Pervert.” Jooheon whispered as he began to walk back to the delivery truck. He felt disgusted.

I.M was smiling. “Well? I’m waiting for my applause.” I.M staggered a bit, leaning on his desk.

Everyone began to clap, even adding whistling in for extra kudos. 

“Heh, I know I know. I’m a flirt. I should really consider going into the movie field.” I.M had that smirk back on his face that no being could resist.

“Ok. Everyone out!” I.M yelled motioning towards the door. Everyone scrammed like roaches, and I.M was now sitting at his desk, already making orders for his company. 

He didn't forget to write: _I want Jooheon, and only Jooheon to deliver my packages,_ in the special comment box for every order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, please leave a comment on what you think! It helps a lot so I don't waste my time writing a story no one likes :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it starts to get a bit interesting. very short chapter but needed.

Kihyun’s eyes were bloodshot and dark circles accompanied them. He had stayed up all night revising his proposition and making sure everything was at its foremost. The original plan was to eat out, but it was only canceled last minute, and now they were meeting in Shownu’s personal office. Kihyun was very discouraged when Shownu made the last minute plans, considering he didn’t eat anything. He already felt like he was going to faint from hunger as he took the elevator to the level where Shownu was waiting. 

As the door opened, Kihyun began to swiftly walk to the room. Shownu had texted him the room number 3XX4. Kihyun noticed that the company was almost empty, only people tucked away in their office. As he stood at the door, he glanced at his phone, 9:29, He still had one minute left.

He raised his balled fist, getting ready to flick it on the same door he had got hit by,

“Come in.” Shownu’s voice rang out before his hand ever met the door. 

He opened the door to a broad man leaning over his desk. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned and his office smelled like alcohol. Kihyun couldn’t help but ogle at the man’s broad, tan chest, and large biceps.

“I knew you were at the door because of the cameras.” Shownu motioned his head to a few monitors on his bookshelf. 

Kihyun slightly nodded, still standing awkwardly at the doorway.

“Are you coming or not?!” Shownu’s voice thundered throughout the walls of the office. 

Kihyun wrinkled his eyebrows together, but quickly walked in the room before a retort was made. 

“Please sit here.” 

“No need.”

“Stubborn..” Shownu rolled his eyes, taking a seat in his own chair, propping his polished shoes on his desk.

“Mr. Yoo, you are lucky I’ve given you the time and day, please go on with it.” Shownu reached for a glass beverage resting beside his polished shoe on his desk. 

“Mr. Shownu, in the text, I told you I prepared slides with my presentation, and you said you would have everything prepared for me to use.”

“For fucks sake! You are wasting my time! Just show me on your shitty laptop!” Shownu had downed his drink, and was now standing up.

“No.” Kihyun huffed.

“Get the fuck out!” Shownu threw his glass, shattering on the wall beside Kihyun.

Kihyun was scared. Even though Kihyun was trembling he knew he wasn’t gonna let this man talk to him like that. He had been used to this with I.M. 

“You obviously are drunk and I don’t see this as fair.” Kihyun stood tall. 

“Oh please, I had one bottle. I am far from drunk. This is the only time you have Mr. Yoo. So please either get out,” Shownu walked from his desk to Kihyun’s small trembling figure, “or fucking open that shitty hole of yours and talk!” Shownu had grabbed Kihyun by his neck, his rings digging into Kihyun’s neck. 

“You reek.” Kihyun said, voice almost faulting. His head was pounding and his bones were merging to jello. He felt a large wave of nausea in his stomach, making him want to throw up.

“What makes you think you can talk to me like that?” Shownu pressed his grip harder.

Shownu’s face was right in Kihyun’s, their nose brushing every time Shownu panted from his adrenaline rush. Shownu’s lips were plump and moist from the beverage he was drinking, and Kihyun couldn’t help but glance at them.

“Lover boy wants a kiss?” Shownu laughed in a whispered tone, not breaking the closeness. his breath reeked of alcohol, yet Kihyun felt intoxicated by it. 

“Fuck. You.” Kihyun choked out before shutting his eyes and melting to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always helpful!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, a little more development here!

“He was trembling like crazy when I started shouting.”

“That was most likely due because he was scared..” 

“So everything is fine now?” 

“Yes sir. He needs to rest for a good few days and have him eat.”

Kihyun could hear the voices of Shownu and a woman. Where was he? Did Shownu try to kill him?

Kihyun sat up quickly, taking in his surroundings. It looked like he was at some sort of hospital.

“Mr. Yoo. You had collapsed. How are you feeling?” Shownu was in front of him, sitting restlessly on a stool. 

“Shit… My head is killing me.” Kihyun held his head, clenching his eyes shut as a painful weight took part in the back of his head. 

“The nurse said you had to eat. Here, I made you some instant noodles.” Shownu walked over to the counter and grabbed a big bowl of noodles.

“Where am I?” Kihyun asked, squinting at the bright hospital lights.

“My company’s medical center. I didn’t want to bring you to the hospital because- well I didn’t want to worry anyone.” Shownu chose his words carefully.

“Could you dim the lights a bit? The light is so bright it's worsening my migraine.” Kihyun grabbed the bowl of ramen from Shownu’s large hands, and laid back against the medical bed. 

Shownu stumbled to the lightswitch, turning it off. Kihyun could make out a silhouette of Shownu’s side profile from the light coming from the door’s window. His lips stuck out the most, practically seeing glares reflecting off of them.

“Are you going to eat? I’m still drunk so I got a temper.” Shownu’s voice raised.

“Chill. Your voice is worsening my health.” Kihyun said, blushing and averting his gaze to his ramen. 

“God I fucking hate medical centers. They are so germy and gloomy. Bitches end up in places like this.” Shownu was slurring his words a bit, and saying irrelevant things.

“Looks like you’re bitches, Mr. Shownu. No one asked you to stay.” Kihyun slurped up his noodles.

“You fucking shut up. Everything you do annoys the hell out of me. Even that stupid fucking glare in your eyes. God I want to poke your eyes out.” Shownu scooted his stool closer to Kihyun.

“You are a fucking psychopath.” Kihyun laughed.

“Can you hand me a napkin?” Kihyun asked, broth dribbling on his chin.

“Hurry the fuck up and eat, I want to go to bed.” Shownu completely ignored his request.

“Mr. Shownu, can you please hand me a napkin?!” Kihyun raised his voice.

“No one raises their voice at me, understand?” Shownu had a scowl on his face. 

“You are so difficult-” 

Shownu had reached out his jeweled thumb, swiping it across Kihyun’s chin. Kihyun had paused what he was doing. 

The feeling of Shownu’s flesh on his face was tempting, and when Shownu decided to pry his own lips open and lick the broth from his hand, it became a much more intimate thing.

“Uh- Why?” Kihyun was flustered and confused, replaying what had happened in his mind. As his mind blanked, he started hearing sniffling.

“Mr. Shownu?” 

Kihyun was looking at the back of Shownu’s head, and he was trembling.

“I hate hospitals! They are so gross!” Shownu was sobbing.

Kihyun’s face evened out, and the moment was ruined immediately.

“Shownu. I’m going home.” 

Shownu turned his head to face Kihyun.

“Yes! Please leave! I want to go home!” Shownu’s face had tears on his cheeks, and snot running onto his lips.

Kihyun felt disappointed with Shownu’s response, but quickly threw that thought out. 

“How are you getting home? You’re drunk?” Kihyun asked.

“I’ll call a taxi. Go home now!” Shownu was clutching onto Kihyuns shirt desperately.

“Right…” Kihyun got up quickly, walking to the door.

“Hey!” Shownu called out, voice cracking.

Kihyun turned quickly and raised his eyebrow.

“Doctor says take it easy. Rest a few days and take pain killers if you need.” 

Kihyun’s face was evened out, waiting for the drunken man to hurry up with his words. Though, he couldn’t help to think that maybe Shownu was worried.

Kihyun nodded, turning back around to leave.

“Damn that ass.” Shownu’s voice muttered before blowing his nose into a tissue.

Kihyun’s face turned various shades of red as he slammed the door shut and exited the company. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kihyun arrived at work a few days later, feeling more refreshed with a scolding coffee in his hand. He decided that he was going to contact Shownu to ask for a reschedule since the last one didn’t go well. 

“Good morning everyone. Today I’m receiving a huge shipment of various electronics parts, so I need everyone in the sorting department to unpack everything from their boxes today. I don’t care what your job is or what time your break is, I better not see a single rat straying from their orders.” I.M had made an announcement over the intercom. 

Kihyun couldn’t help but think that I.M was going overboard with the delivery guy. He obviously wasn’t interested in I.M, so what's the point? Kihyun was on his way to the sorting department when his pocket vibrated. He took his phone out and examined the notification lighting up his screen. Shownu.

_ New meeting. 8:00 Tonight. Dinner. For real this time.  _

Kihyun scoffed. He doesn’t even ask. How is he supposed to present his slides at the dinner? What a jerk. Kihyun will make sure to pack some food in his bag just in case.

Kihyun decided to just bring his laptop and show it from there. 

He decided to go find Mr. I.M to tell him he would have to leave work earlier than his scheduled time. He spotted I.M in the parking lot, where the delivery car pulled up.

I.M fixed his hair quickly, and readjusted his rings quickly. Out stepped Jooheon, and I.M approached him quickly.

“You need help unloading, Mr. Honey?” I.M’s voice rasped as he had his infamous smirk plastered on his face. 

“No. My job is to unload.” Jooheon was solemn.

“They only sent you? Surely you can’t do this alone. Let me send some people to help.” 

“I don’t think my company can afford that.” Jooheon twisted his lips to the left, deepening his dimples.

I.M began to walk backwards seductively, “Please Jooheon. No fee inclu-”

I.M had tripped over one of the curbs in the parking lot, hitting something with his hand during the process. Kihyun had caught up with Mr. I.M, and I.M’s hand had knocked Kihyun’s coffee onto Jooheon’s uniform.

“Shit!” Jooheon yelped at the burning sensation.

I.M scrambled to get up and ran to Jooheon. 

“Oh my gosh! Are you alright? Let me take care of this.” I.M began to wipe down Jooheon’s uniform but Jooheon caught his wrist. 

“Enough! Where’s the bathroom?” Jooheon asked, anger evident in his tone.

“Sheesh. I give up. They’re fucking inside to the right of the lobby.” I.M dropped his sexy tone and sat down on the curb.

Jooheon left for the bathrooms and Kihyun decided to join I.M.

“Sorry sir, I didn’t mean to ruin.. Whatever interaction this was.” 

“Shut the fuck up. What could you possibly want?” I.M was straightforward. 

“I just wanted to let you know I have to get off early. I got a meeting with Mr. Shownu!” Kihyun said excitedly.

“Great. Ok whatever. I’m going to my office.” I.M got up and wiped his clothes down.

Kihyun expected that reaction since him and I.M were close. He did feel a little guilty for ruining his chance with Jooheon, but he had to get ready for his proposal tonight. Kihyun was excited for his next encounter with Mr. Shownu.

Shownu would argue differently. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~!

Jooheon stripped his shirt, glancing at the scorch mark on his chest from the scolding coffee.

“The hell you in here for?” I.M’s voice rang out as he opened the door to the bathroom.

“I’m cleaning my shirt off like I said I was..” Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows.

“This is one of my personal bathrooms. Who directed you here?” I.M crossed his arms over his chest.

“This was the only bathroom I could find.” Jooheon shrugged, turning his chest away. 

“Forget it. I’m not gonna harass you.” I.M flicked his wrist. 

“Joy,” Jooheon turned back around continuing, “Why the hell are you in here?” Jooheon asked as he wiped down his uniform with a wet paper towel. 

I.M pointed to a dark brown stain on his sleeve.

“Some splashed on me. It’s a shame that my company doesn’t have fucking dry cleaning.” I.M frowned.

“You barely got anything on you. I wouldn't even have noticed if you didn’t point it out.” 

“Fuck off.” I.M flashed his middle finger before tugging his own shirt off. 

“You act like a brat.” Jooheon said, turning attention to I.M.

I.M was built. Under all of those suits and blouses held large biceps and a pair of abs. Jooheon wasn’t expecting to get his attention stolen by the CEO, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the man.

“Oh fuck off. I think I'm aware of how I act, and I’m certainly not thinking about changing it for the likes of you.” 

Jooheon was still gawking as I.M turned around to face the mirror. His back was broad and muscular, and he had it inked from his neck down his spine. It was rather attractive.

Once Jooheon caught himself, he decided to open his mouth, “What happened to you having that massive crush on me?” Jooheon smirked, turning back to his own shirt. 

“Well as you said, I’m a selfish brat, meaning I don't chase after things. That’s unclassy. Sure, you are cute, but to chase you down just for a useless fuck is a waste of my time.” 

I.M was done wiping down his shirt

“Fuck? bold of you to assume that I'll ever let you near me.” Jooheon was focused on the CEO.

“Still putting up your guard? I told you I'm done messing with you. You’re good eye candy, but that’s all. I’m leaving.” I.M had already concealed his chest with his shirt, and was walking to the door.

“Oh fuck off. Good eye candy?” Jooheon whispered to himself as bathroom doors shut.

Jooheon now felt like he needed to prove something, and he knew he was falling into I.M’s trap.

~~~~~

“Order whatever you’d like.” Shownu was sitting across from a nervous Kihyun.

“I- I’m not very hungry.” Kihyun said avoiding any eye contact with Shownu.

“Don't give me that. You complained about how there was no food from last meeting’s attempt. I don’t want to hear you babble about food all night, and I certainly don’t need you to faint on me like last time.” Shownu eyes were narrowed as he spoke.

“Right. I guess I could eat.” Kihyun nodded quickly, feeling his nervous blush reach his cheeks. 

They stared at each other awkwardly after getting their orders taken. 

Shownu’s lips were moistened from the alcohol he was sipping on before Kihyun arrived, and he looked sexy. Kihyun made sure to dress up as well, impressing Shownu when he arrived. He was wearing a basic black suit, but he geled his hair and even added some touch of makeup. 

“Mr. Yoo. you are trembling so bad that the table is shaking.” Shownu smirked.

“Ah-” Kihyun opened his mouth but got interrupted,

“Rightly so. I am the most successful CEO in the area, and letting someone of your company reason some kind of negotiation with me, is a bit nerve wracking. I can only guess how inferior you feel coming here tonight.” 

Kihyun was mad. 

“‘Someone of your company?’ Mr. Shownu, you might be ‘top CEO’ but your work is basic. You might as well just have a huge factory of machines that manufacture the products you have. Your company doesn’t impress me. And I hope you realize, you looking down on me is only boosting my confidence.”

Shownu began to laugh, his fist hitting the table loudly as he threw his head back. His jawline was hard to miss, and the little hoops in his ear swung with his movements. Shownu took a breath fixing his eyes on Kihyun.

“Mr. Yoo, I’m glad your confidence has risen. Although I have no intention impressing you or proving to you that my company is great. I think you’ve tried to switch the roles on what we are here for today. I won’t sit here with you and listen to your useless disses towards my company, when you're here to prove why I should partner up with you.” Shownu’s face was now evened, as he placed his elbows on the table. His biceps were tight against his sleeves. 

Kihyun knew he screwed up, revealing his feelings to Shownu with no diplomacy. He began to panic. 

“If you see such faults with my company, then don’t partner up with me. Go home.” 

“But- Mr Shownu, we can help even out your faults-”

“Mr. Yoo!” Shownu’s voice rang out, all eyes on them. “I am appalled that you think your company could benefit my company even more than it is. if anything it’ll just lower my funds. Tell Mr. I.M, that he sent the wrong person to negotiate, and that he can walk his own slutty ass here and convince me himself.” Shownu smirked, finishing off his alcohol. 

Kihyun stretched his arm across the table, slapping Shownu in the face. 

“That was immature of you to bring insults of such in this conversation. Don’t speak so lowly of my boss.” Kihyun’s brows were bent, and his face was red. Shownu reached over the table, grabbing the man by his shirt. 

“Excuse me- your food.” the waitress stood at their table. 

“Excuse us.” Shownu gripped Kihyun’s shirt, and walked him away from the table.

“Stop!” Kihyun said, trying to pull away, feeling the anxiousness boil in his stomach. 

Kihyun was dragged to the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind them. Shownu noticed there was a lock on the entrance of the bathroom door, so he locked it with a scowl on his face. He grabbed Kihyun by the neck with his right hand, and slammed him against the wall. Shownu was a lot taller than him, and a lot bigger. Kihyun avoided the gaze of the CEO, aswell as his height difference. Shownu’s rings were right against Kihyun’s neck, and his other hand accompanied the wall behind him.

“You bitch. You say I'm childish, yet you strike my face?” Shownu’s face was mere centimeters from Kihyun’s face, flustering his stomach. 

Kihyun’s eyes were focused on Shownus’s lips, taking in the fact that they were plump and inviting. 

Kihyun shouldn’t be feeling like this, especially when in the middle of this interaction. 

Shownu and Kihyun’s breath were mixing together as they panted from the adrenaline. 

“Speak up Mr. Yoo. Take responsibility," Shownu lifted his hand from the wall and placed his index and thumb on Kihyun’s chin, tilting his head up. 

" Before I handle things.” He smirked. 

Kihyun felt something in his crotch, and he hated it. 

“Anything to say? Kihyun?” Shownu had spoken his name. 

“I hate you.” Kihyun said, spitting in Shownu’s face.

Shownu winced a bit, the spit landing on his own lips, dribbling down his chin. 

He tightened his grip on Kihyun’s neck and smirked. 

Shownu ran his big thumb over Kihyun’s thin lips. 

Kihyun was scared to say the least. His heart was beating out of his chest, and he trembled under Shownu’s touch. The spit was still glossed over Shownu’s lips, and as he smiled, strings of Kihyun’s saliva connected from his top lip to his bottom lip.

Kihyun felt his heart drop at the words that were spoken next, and what was even worse is the offer sounded almost appetizing to hear.

“Lick it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! hopefully you can provide some feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! its the most encouraging and helpful thing for me, negative or positive :3


End file.
